


Broken

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [27]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Adamant Flack, Angry Jessica, Bullet Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangerous Job, F/M, Hospital bed, Hospitals, In the Line of Duty, Injured Flack, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relieved Jessica, Worried Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack gets injured in the course of a case.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the **csi50** Prompt #49 for Set #3 ( _Writer’s Choice_ ). I picked " _scared_ " for my prompt. This was actually really hard to write.

“You _promised_!” Angell said, throwing her hands up in the air. “No more dangerous busts!”

“I can’t not do it, Jess,” he said quietly.

“Yes you _can_. You can go remind the captain you have a baby daughter and a wife who will castrate him if anything happens to you.”

He was amused by the remark but he was careful not to grin. “I’m going to be in the back. Martinez and Maka are up front and center.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” she said quietly, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I know it doesn’t,” he said, going over to her. She turned around so she didn’t have to look at him, and he could tell by her shaking shoulders she was trying not to cry. “Jess, I have to do this.”

“No you don’t,” she said quietly, and he could hear her crying.

He hadn’t wanted this to happen, but now that it had, all he felt the urge to do was comfort her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she jerked it out of the way. He let his hand fall back to his side with a sigh. “I will be very careful,” he said softly. “I promise.” He thought he heard her scoff slightly. And he didn’t blame her; he had promised not to do anything more dangerous than normal, and he was already breaking that promise.

“Don’t get killed,” she said thickly. And with that, she turned and started to go into their bedroom.

He watched her leave, and his heart sank. “Jess…I love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” she said quietly. “But I still hate this.”

“I know,” he said, deciding to take another chance at offering up some comfort. This time when he touched her shoulder she turned and threw her arms around him. He held her close for a few moments before reluctantly letting her go. Then he put his knuckle under her chin and lifted her face up. “Can I at least get a kiss before I go?”

She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Come home to me,” she said. “We need you.”

He nodded and then turned to leave. He didn’t want it to be like this, he thought as he heard her start crying again. She knew the risks of their job better than most cops wives did because it was her job too. She didn’t have to let her imagination run wild to scare her. And there wasn’t anything he could do to comfort her right now, because he had a job to do.

**\---**

Three hours later she heard the phone ring. It was late, and Victoria was already asleep, but Angell had found she just couldn’t make herself do the same. Her insides turned to ice as she made herself get up off the couch to get the phone. Hand trembling, she picked it up. “Hello?”

“Jess?” Martinez asked.

“Where’s Don?” she demanded.

There was a pause. “At the hospital.” Angell let a sob escape and Martinez hurried to respond. “He got shot in the shoulder. He’s alive, and he was asking for you, but the doctors wouldn’t let him call you so he asked me to do it. Maka’s on her way to your place to come pick you and Victoria up.”

“I _knew_ he was going to get hurt,” she whispered.

“Jess, you have to remember that he’s alive,” Martinez said gently. “None of us knew the last guy was there. Flack saw him and fired a shot but the other guy got one off, too.”

“Where is the bastard?” Angell asked, taking the phone into Victoria’s bedroom to get her ready.

“On his way to the morgue,” Martinez said. “Flack has better aim than he did. Look, Jess, none of us are leaving till you get here. If you want, I’ll go relay anything you need me to to Flack the minute he’s out of surgery.”

“No, I have a few things I want to tell him myself,” she said with a weary sigh. “I need to get Victoria ready.”

“Maka took off to get you before we even got Flack on the bus, so she should be there any minute,” Martinez said.

She heard a knock at the door. “She’s already here,” she said.

“Then I’ll see you at the hospital,” Martinez said as she hung up.

Angell looked at her daughter and then left her sleeping for a moment to answer the door. Maka stood there with her hands in front of her. She hadn’t even taken off her bulletproof vest yet. “Jess…”

“I need to go get Victoria,” she said, letting her in. “It’ll just take a couple of minutes. Can you grab her car seat by the door?”

She nodded. “Got it.”

She went back into Victoria’s room and started to pick up her sleeping daughter. Victoria started to cry, and Angell tried to soothe her but she started crying herself. It wasn’t until she heard movement at the doorway that she realized Maka must have heard her. She came in and gently picked Victoria up, soothing the little girl with a gentle voice. Angell got herself collected and grabbed some warmer clothing to change her into. Maka helped in silence, and when Victoria was ready they headed out into the living room. “Thanks,” Angell said quietly.

“Least I could do,” she said just as quietly. Maka headed out into the hallway with the car seat and she followed with Victoria, locking up after them. Then they headed out into the night to her waiting car and on to the hospital.

Flack was sleeping when Angell got there. The doctor came out to talk to her while Maka took Victoria, telling her about what happened during surgery while the other cops listened intently. Then the other guys who had been in on the bust started dispersing, with Maka being the only one who stayed. By the time Angell got to Flack’s room, he’d woken up.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a sleep tinged voice. She said nothing, instead sitting by the bed on his good side and reaching for his hand. “Tomorrow I’m talking to the captain. I’m not doing this again.”

“Yes you will,” she said softly. “You’re too good at it to stop.”

“Jess,” he said, sitting up and wincing slightly. “I’m not _doing this again_. If the captain doesn’t like it then I’ll just transfer out of Homicide to something safer.”

Her head snapped up. “Don…you love Homicide.”

“I love you more,” he said. “At this point, I’m about ready to quit the force.”

“You know tomorrow you won’t want to do that,” she said.

He sighed. “Probably not,” he said. “But…I don’t want to put you through this again.”

She let go of his hand and reached up to smooth his hair back. “If the captain agrees with you, I’ll feel better,” she said. “But I can’t stop you from doing your job.”

“Get up here,” he said, shifting to the side and wincing.

“Don…” she said.

“Please,” he asked quietly. She waited until he had moved over and then she climbed up into the bed next to him. He put his good arm around her and held her as close as he could. “I’m serious about not doing this again. You gave up doing this for Victoria, and I’ll do the same for both of you.”

She shut her eyes and put her hand on his chest. “Really?”

“Yes,” he said. “And like I said, if Captain doesn’t like it I’ll put in a transfer request. Major Crimes sounds interesting.”

She lifted her head up and shook it slightly. “You wouldn’t be happy there. Let’s just hope Captain lets you stick around even if you stop doing the dangerous stuff.”

“I think he will,” he said quietly. “At least I hope he will.”

“Let’s just deal with it tomorrow,” she said, kissing his cheek softly. “I should get down and go get Victoria from Maka.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see her,” Flack said, letting her go.

She climbed out of the hospital bed and he moved over again, wincing the entire time. Angell went out into the hallway and got Victoria from Maka and then came back inside. “Here she is.” Angell carefully set the sleeping baby down on his good side, and Flack reached over and touched his daughter’s face.

“I’m not going to put you through this again,” he said without looking away from Victoria. “I promise.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “I know.”


End file.
